In the field of infrared radiation detection, a type of detector referred to as a Schottky barrier or Schottky diode detector is known. An infrared array utilizing such detectors is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,066 issued to Sven A. Roosild et al, Aug. 26, 1975. Schottky barrier detectors may comprise a base material that is transparent to infrared radiation, such as silicon, with a layer of material such as platinum, osmium or iridium vacuum deposited thereon to a thickness of, perhaps, 100 angstroms and then heated so that the silicon and the platinum diffuse into a boundary layer, which in the case of platinum, is platinum silicide. The layer will be, perhaps, 200 angstroms in thickness. Infrared radiation passing through the silicon base and through the platinum silicide layer is partly absorbed by the platinum silicide and produces a measurable current in a circuit including the base and the barrier. The magnitude of the current depends upon the amount of absorption of the radiation passing through the barrier. In the prior art, the amount of absorption of such radiation has been relatively small and accordingly the current output has not been as large as desired for good infrared radiation detection.